


Unusual Life Means Unusual Love

by Lana-Banana (zoseph)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoseph/pseuds/Lana-Banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivien convinces her daughter that it's okay to forgive Tate for his crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Life Means Unusual Love

Violet was sitting on her bed browsing through a new issue of Rolling Stone that the previous tenant had left behind in their rush to flee the house. Lorde was on the cover. Violet was uninterested in her music but she hadn't read this issue yet so she was happy to have it. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Vi, can I come in?" It was her mom. "Sure mom. What's up?" Her mom opened the door and sat at the edge of Violet's bed. She had her I've been thinking a lot face on. That was the face she would have after she grounded Violet and was about to let her off the hook early. "Violet we have to talk about something. I've put a lot of thought into this, I mean we've been here for a couple years now so I've had the time to think." Violet sat up straighter wondering what her mother could be talking about. Vivian put her hand on her daughter's knee. "Honey, I think we need to talk about Tate." Violet's heart broke at the sound of his name, and that same familiar pain throbbed in her chest. She'd done her best to push everything that happened from her mind but there were times when she couldn't occupy her mind with anything but thoughts of Tate. Vivian saw the shock in her daughters eyes which only proved to her they needed to have this conversation. "Vi, what Tate did was awful. It was cruel and evil and disgusting. Under normal circumstances it would be completely unforgivable or forgettable. I would never want to see him or hear of him again. However these aren't normal circumstances Violet. We're going to be here forever. I know you miss him. He was there for you when your father and I were to wrapped in our problems to realize how badly you were hurting and how badly you needed us. I'm so sorry for that. He was there and he tried to save you when you took those pills. He was there and tried to stop you when you were cutting, and part of me will always be grateful for that. Violet if you want to forgive Tate I want you to know that I will support you completely. I think you deserve to be happy forever just like your father and I. If it wasn't for us we wouldn't be stuck in this situation anyways." Violet couldn't believe the words she heard come out of her mouth. It was more than she could have ever hoped for. She would never have asked her mom to forgive Tate because what he did was awful but she had always hoped and wished. Violet felt her eyes spill over and she realized she was crying with joy. She got up and hugged he mother like she did when she was a young child. "Oh mom thank you so much! I love you." Vivian pulled Violet close and smiled, knowing that she had made her happy. Violet was overjoyed but then she thought of something. "Mom what about dad though?" Vivian had the same thought but she wasn't going to let that ruin Violet's happiness. "We'll talk to him Violet. Together. He can't do much about Violet, you're grown up in your own way now." VIolet pulled away, she now had a new fear. "Mom what if he doesn't want me anymore? What if I waited to long?" Vivian took her daughters face in her hands. "Honey you know that wold never happen. Tate loves you. He will always be there whenever you call. So now I'm going to go see if Moira needs any help preparing the house. I heard Marcy has another new couple coming to check out the house in a couple days. I'll leave you alone so you can think about everything. I love you honey and I just want you to be happy."

Violet lay down on her bed after her mom left the room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She wanted to see Tate right now. She sat up on her bed and whispered. "Tate, I need you. Please come back." She waited but nothing happened. This time she said it louder. "Tate, I need you. Please come back." Still nothing happened. By this time Violet was sure it was to late. She tried one more time. "Tate please I need you! I love you! Come back!" Violet waited and still he was nowhere. She put her face into the pillow and began to sob. Suddenly she felt a hand running down her back. "Violet don't cry." It was Tate. Violet turned over and Tate was sitting next to her on her bed. He was just as beautiful as she had remembered. Violet wasted no time in tackling him to the bed. She was hugging him as close as she could get and he was doing it right back to her. She kissed his lips hard and he kissed her back. She was still crying as they kissed and Tate pulled away. He kissed her tears as they fell on her face. "Violet please don't cry. I'm here it's okay." She put her hands on his face just to assure herself he was real. Tate leaned into her hands loving the way they felt on his face. "Why didn't you come the first time I called?" Tate could hear the pain in Violet's voice and he felt guilty. He pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on her head. "I wanted to hear you say you needed me. It was nice Violet. After all this time to hear you say that you wanted me and needed me. I wanted to hear it as much I could. I'm sorry I didn't come the first time." Violet breathed in the smell of him. "I'm sorry I didn't call for you sooner." Tate rubbed her back and shook his head. "No it's okay, you have now and that's all that matters. I would never have stopped waiting Violet. Even if I had to wait forever. However long it took is what I deserved. I did awful things Violet, and I don't have excuses for that. Only that I'm sorry I ever did them and that I wish I wasn't so fucked up. I was different person back then. I never really had anyone who truly loved me except and Addy and Bo, but they weren't the same. My parents never loved me. I was just a shiny trophy to my mom. My dad was to interested in other affairs to care about us kids. The only other person who ever really cared about me was Nora but that was only when I lived in this house and she's not all there anymore. But you, you really love me Violet, and it's changed me. I don't want to hurt people anymore. I don't want to be bad a person I want to be good so that I can deserve you." Violet couldn't help but smile at Tate's declaration of love. She was so happy again, and she knew that now they had forever. Violet leaned up again and looked into Tate's eyes. "I love you Tate. I love you forever and always. If you're bad or good. And I don't ever want to send you away again. I want you with me always. I ached while you were gone. It was awful and it was the worst pain I've ever felt. It hurt more than when I found out I was dead." Tate shuddered at the memory. He didn't want to think about the day Violet overdosed on pills. He wished she hadn't died so that she could go live her life in the world but now she was stuck in this house. He was sorry, but he was also happy she was here with him. "I love you to Violet. Forever and always. I never want to be without you. I want to spend eternity finding new ways to make you smile."

Violet began to kiss Tate again this time slower and softer. Tate let his hands roam over Violet's body realizing how much he had missed it. He kissed her harder and began to lift off her shirt. Violet complied and leaned away to help him. Tate drew in his breath sharply. He hadn't forgotten how beautiful she was, but it still took him by surprise every time. 'You're so beautiful Violet." He whispered. Violet blushed and pulled off his shirt too. "So are you Tate. You're like a work of art." Tate shook his head at her words and continued to remove her clothes. She was laying there before him showing everything. Tate remembered just how lucky he was. Violet looked up at him. "Make love to me Tate." Her voice was husky with desire. Tate leaned over her slowly and kissed her everywhere. She sighed with pleasure which made Tate even more excited. He slowly began to make love to Violet. They matched each other in rhythm and they made love until they were both exhausted. Afterwards Violet lay in Tate's arms with him stroking her bare back. "I love you Violet." Violet snuggled closer to Tate. "I love you to Tate."


End file.
